The Question
by Bymboogles
Summary: Percy gets up the courage to ask Athena a very important question, a question about his and Annabeth's future.


Percy's palms started sweating. What was he about to do? Was he really about to do this?

Too late, he was here, riding up the elevator to Mount Olympus.

The metal doors opened, and the city of the gods spread out in front of him. It's many rooftops and terraces shone in the godly sunlight. Percy walked across the stone bridge that connected the mortal world to the godly one.

He looked around and began to appreciate all the time and effort Annabeth had put into building the place.

_Annabeth_. The thought sent shivers up Percy's spine. That's what he was here for: _Annabeth._

Percy, hoping he looked less nervous than he felt, took a step into the godly side of the world.

Satyrs and nature spirits wandered the streets of the city. Many stood at outdoor street vendors buying things like nectar smoothies and colorful chitons.

Percy continued his walk to the palace at the end of the road, a certain goddess of wisdom in mind.

He made it to the palace gates in no time. On his right and left, in front of the doors, stood stone statues of King Zeus and Queen Hera. Before entering, Percy stopped to sneer at the Hera statue. He thought Annabeth would have left the city without Hera statues, but the queen must have insisted on it.

_Annabeth_. There was the thought again. _For Annabeth_. Percy pushed open the doors, and walked inside.

"Hello?" Percy called. Like he thought, he had just walked into the gods' throne room. No one was there; the gods only gathered together on the solstice.

Percy walked around the room, stopping at his father's throne. Standing before it, he felt stronger, sensing the current of the ocean. Just being near the throne gave him a new sense of courage.

So Percy had made it to Olympus. Now all he had to do was find Athena, and ask _the question_. The only problem was: where was she?

_If I were the goddess of wisdom_, Percy thought, _Where would I be?_

A thought came to the son of Poseidon. The library! He had to find the godly library! Only, he wasn't sure Olympus had one.

Percy ran back outside to ask one of the nymphs or satyrs.

"Hey!" he called to one satyr at eating an enchilada. "Can you help me?"

The satyr ignored him, but continued happily munching on his food. Percy sighed.

"Can you help me?" he repeated, waving his hand in the satyr's face.

The half-man half-goat looked up and his eyes widened. "Percy Jackson!" he exclaimed. "Of course I would help a Hero of Olympus! Do you need a heroic deed to be done for you?"

Percy smiled. "No, I just need directions, actually. Is there a library around here?"

The satyr frowned. "Why would a son of Poseidon want to visit a library?"

"Just tell me where it is. Please. I've got important business to do there."

The satyr pointed to a large white building down the road. "It's that one."

"Thanks." The son of the sea god took off.

•••

The library door creaked open. Percy scanned the chairs and tables. Hardly anyone was inside. Apparently the Olympians didn't read much. Percy didn't either.

He tried to locate someone with blond hair and grey eyes, the way Athena usually appeared. He spotted someone like that studying a map of Manhattan. Percy walked over to her.

"Um..." Percy didn't know what to say. He never did when it came to the gods, especially his girlfriend's mom. "Hello?"

The goddess spun around. Hergrey eyes were stormy. "Hello, Perseus Jackson," said the goddess.

"Uh, hi," was Percy's response. _Why did I just do that?_ he thought. "I wanted to ask you a question," he ventured.

"And you came all the way to Olympus to aske me a _question_?" Athena asked, crossing her arms.

Percy gulped. "Yes, but it's a very important question." He could feel his nervousness growing. This was the part where he asked _the question_.

"I'm here to ask about your daughter," he finished.

Athena's nostrils flared, and she stood staright, looking directly at him. "My daughter Annabeth, you mean?"

"I would like your permission to..." Percy's voice came out as a squeak. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I would like your permission to marry Annabeth Chase."

The goddess's eyes narrowed. "And you expect me to say yes?" she asked. "To let my daughter marry the _son_ of my _enemy_?"

"Yes?" Percy's voice was a squeak again.

"And if I said no?"

"Well, I'd like you to say yes."

"You would treat her well? And love and care for her?"

"I thought I already did that." That was the wrong thing to say.

Athena took a menacing step closer to Percy's chest and stabbed a finger at him. "I've already allowed you to _date_ my daughter, so if I allow you to _marry_ her..." Athena pressed harder. "DON'T mess up."

Nervously, Percy asked, "Is that a yes then?"

"I suppose so." When Athena didn't remove her finger, Percy took a step back. His first instinct was to get away from the goddess, but he remembered his manners.

At the library door, Percy turned around. "Thank you, Athena," he said, making a quick bow.

Athena didn't respond. She was back to studying the map like nothing happened.

Percy exhaled, and slipped out of the Olympian library.

•••

Once outside, Percy felt like he could finally take a breath of fresh air. He knew that Athena never liked him, but asking her for permission to marry Annabeth had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

As Percy slipped into the elevator that would take him back to the mortal world, he realized that the hardest part actually _hadn't_ come yet. He still had to ask Annabeth to marry him, and have her say yes.

Percy shook himself off. _Quit worrying,_ he scolded himself. _Of course she'll say yes._

Right?


End file.
